Dusk Episode 45
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 45: A difficult situation (part 2) Three days later Everyone is asleep, but Jen, who is doing some heavy thinking. Jen (thinking): Why am I thinking like this? I need to talk to someone. Abbey: You can come to me to talk, anytime you need to. Jen (thinking): I've been talking to her a lot lately, but I'm still not sure why I feel this way. I need to go talk to her. Jen goes to Abbey's tent and wakes her up. Abbey: Jen, what are you doing here? Jen: I need to talk to you. Abbey: Alright, what about? Jen: I'm really confused right now. Abbey: You too? I've been quite confused too. Jen: I need to ask a question that's a little bit off topic. I just want to know if I'm a burden. Abbey: No, I enjoy being around you. We have a lot of fun, which has been making me feel better lately. Jen: I'm glad to hear it. I feel the same way. Abbey: Is this going somewhere? Jen: I don't know. I just needed to talk. Abbey: Do you want to know what I think about you and a relationship? Jen: It might help me, yes. Abbey: You're a beautiful woman with intelligence, charisma, and a big heart. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Jen: Anybody? Abbey: Yes, anybody. Jen: Thank you, I think I know what I have to do. Abbey: Which is? Jen (getting closer to Abbey): I might need some judgment on my actions, if you wouldn't mind criticizing me. Abbey: I'll tell you what I think. Jen: Good, because I couldn't do it without your opinion. (she kisses Abbey quickly) Abbey: Um...I... (she kisses Jen, passionately) The two kiss for a few minutes then they stop. Jen: That was, unexpected. Abbey: Yea. Any regrets? Jen: No, you? Abbey: Nope. The team looks at us weird, I don't care. (she kisses Jen again) The next day The team notices that Jen and Abbey can't stop looking at each other. Loki: So, did you two have an interesting conversation last night? Abbey: I guess you could say that. Loki: Okay, I really have to know, what's going on? Abbey: Well, we wanted to wait and tell you guys when we don't have a mission. Rose: So, what is it? Abbey: Do you promise you won't laugh or judge? Rose: I promise. Loki: As do I. Desmond: You don't have to worry when it comes to me. Abbey: Jen and I are in a relationship. Rose: Really? I'm happy for you. Abbey: Really? I thought you guys would judge us since it's... Rose: What? A same-sex relationship? None of us care, as long as you're happy. Abbey: Thank you, guys. Rose: I'm glad you were honest as well. Most people wouldn't be this open about it. Abbey: I'm not ashamed of myself. Jen took a leap of faith last night and it worked out, for the both of us. Loki: I never would've thought this though. I mean, it's pretty surprising. Abbey: But it happened and you don't mind? Loki: Of course not. Jen: I knew you guys wouldn't mind. Rose: Well, now that it's out in the open, what was the talk about last night. Abbey (blushing): Well, there wasn't exactly much talking. Rose: I see. Well, on a different note. We have a lead now. Abbey: The demons showed up? Rose: No, but we did retrieve a location where they might be. Abbey: Then should we get moving? Rose: No, we're heading out tomorrow. Loki wants to have date night here. Why don't you and Jen come with us. You know, double date? Abbey: Jen? Jen: I'm fine with it. Abbey: We'd be happy to come with you two. Rose: Come to this address at 6:00 tonight. Abbey: We'll be there. The other three walk away. Jen: That went unexpectedly well. Abbey: I'm glad it worked. I didn't want to make this a secret. Jen: I wouldn't blame you. Abbey: Well, we've been together for a few hours, and we're already on our first date. Jen: Yea, things made an unexpected turn, huh? Abbey: Yea, but for the better, I think. Jen: I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I'm glad we're trying. Abbey: So am I. Now, let's go on that double date. Jen: Alright. At the restaurant Loki: So, how are you liking our choice in a restaurant? Abbey: I like it. It's nice. Loki: So, how did you two wind up together? Abbey: It's a bit complicated. I don't feel like explaining it right now. Jen: You haven't told us much about how you two got together. Loki: I asked her out, she said yes, we've been together since. It's not anymore complicated than that. Jen: Oh, well, I guess that's still good, though. Rose: Are you sure you don't want to tell your story? Abbey: Yea, tonight isn't the night. Rose: Alright, well, let's get some food, then. That Night The two girls are back in the tent. Jen: Do you think this is okay? I mean, I feel awkward around people. Abbey: It's going to feel like that at first. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, though. Jen: No, I want to go through with this. I want to be with you. Abbey: I'm glad you said that. (she kisses Jen) Alright, I'm going to go get some sleep. Jen: No, stay with me. Abbey: Are you sure? Jen: Yea, I want you stay. Abbey: Okay, I'll stay. I can't say that I'll keep my hands off of you, though.' Jen: I'm willing to take that risk. (she starts kissing Abbey) To be continued...